


Helping Friend

by JoyHale



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Jared was just helping Jensen get his boyfriend back. That was all. Really.Except that falling in love with his best friend wasn't part of the plan.





	Helping Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I have some series to continue with, but this just came to me and I wrote it down. so yeah. Adding a little too late though :D I hope you'll like it! Kudos and comments are loved!

"C'mon Jay, pretty please!" Jensen pleaded.

"Are you out of your mind? No freakin' way!"

They were in Jared's room, Jensen lying on Jared's bed and Jared sitting on a chair. It was Saturday afternoon; it could be just another normal Saturday afternoon if Jensen wasn't going nuts.

Jared was really considering if Jensen didn't hit his head and now was suffering from brain damage. Or if he was drunk. Because health, sober Jensen would never ask him if he would pretend to be his boyfriend.

"Oh c'mon Jay!" Jensen was making puppy eyes. That was fucking unfair. "It's just for a while, you know, just to show Chris what's he missing. How stupid he was when he dumped me."

"But can't you find someone else?" Jared suggested. "Someone who will _want_ to? I'm sure there are plenty of guys out there who would kill to be Jensen Ackles' boyfriend."

"That's exactly my point - they would want to be my boyfriend. Real boyfriend." Jensen sighed. "And I don't want to find a new boyfriend, I just want Chris back. With you, I know you wouldn't fall in love with me or something."

"Jen-"

"Jay, I'm asking you like your best friend. Please? It's not like we would have to sex or something! Just, I don't know, hold hands in school and pretend we're madly in love. Then, when Chris would realize how big moron he was, we would break up and everyone would be happy." Jensen seemed pretty confident with his plan.

Jared nervously rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but Jensen. He knew it would be just a game, they would pretend, but still... It was so weird. But when Jared finally looked at Jensen, he knew he couldn't turn him down. Jensen was his best friend after all.

"I'm gonna hate myself for this," Jared sighed and Jensen jumped out of bed.

"Oh, you're the best, Jared!" Jensen smiled brightly and hugged him. 

Jared wasn't so sure though.

 

* * *

 

"I think I'm gonna puke," Jared said as Jensen parked his car in the parking lot. 

It was Monday, and their first day in school like "couple". Jensen said they couldn't trust their friends with this secret - for example, Gen would tell someone in like five minutes - so they had to play the happy couple for them, too. 

"Oh, it's gonna be alright," Jensen smiled at him and stepped out of the car. Jared did the same and took a few deep breaths. "Just remember we need to look it real," Jensen winked at him and grabbed his hand. 

Jared squeaked and blushed furiously. "Jen, I don't think this is -"

"Hey, Jensen! Jared!" someone called and Jared looked around until he spotted Chad with Genevieve and Danneel standing a short distance from them. Jensen squeezed his hand and led him to them.

When they approached them, all of them looked at their joined hands. Chad raised an eyebrow. "Is there something going on here I don't know about?" 

Jared blushed again and looked away. Jensen answered for both of them. "We... kinda... are together," Jensen grinned.

"Wow!" Danneel and Gen said at the same time. "Not that we didn't see it coming," Danneel smirked. 

"It took you long enough to realize!" Gen grinned and patted Jared's shoulder. 

"What do you mean?" Jared frowned at both girls. They exchanged a look and a mischievous grin.

"You two always seemed like in love," Gen shrugged. "You were always looking at each other when you thought no one was looking. And you were way too much clingy about each other."

"We were kinda waiting for it to happen," Danneel added and then smiled brightly at Genevieve. "By the way, you owe me ten bucks. I bet it'll happen before Christmas."

"Wait," Jensen frowned. "You were betting on when we get together?" 

"Uh, yeah," Danneel said like it was obvious. Then she stretched out her hand in Genevieve's direction. "My ten bucks, sweetie."

Jared and Jensen exchanged a look. "Okay, well, we better get going or we're gonna be late for class," Jensen said casually and started dragging Jared away. 

When they were inside the school, they were silent for a moment.

"Well, that went well," Jensen finally said, not looking at Jared.

"Yeah, they seem more than okay with it," Jared agreed, but still was repeating their words in his head. They weren't acting like they said. 

Were they?

 

* * *

 

It took two days for Chris to approach them.

It was after school, one of the sunny days in Fall when the Sun is shining, but it's cold. They were about to leave and go to Jensen's and probably play some video games. Jensen had his hand around Jared's waist and Jared couldn't believe it, but even after just two or three days, he got used to it.

"Hey," Jared heard and felt Jensen going still beside him. His hand slid off Jared's waist, which wasn't bothering Jared at all. 

Jensen looked over his shoulder and smiled at Chris casually. "Chris. What a surprise."

"I see you two are together," Chris stated the obvious. Jared frowned; he knew Jensen getting Chris back was the whole point of it, but he just never liked Chris. He didn't like the look Chris was giving him.

"We are," Jared surprised himself by saying that. "So how about you stop bothering us?" With that, Jared grabbed Jensen's hand and dragged him away. 

When they were away enough, Jensen stopped and frowned at Jared. "What the fuck was that dude?" he hissed. "You just ruined my chance with Chris!"

Jared opened his mouth to speak when he realized he did. He ruined this chance for Jensen. Jared just didn't want Jensen speaking with Chris. Or doing other things. He shook his head.

"I..." Jared cleared his throat. "I couldn't just stand there and watch you flirting or what would you do. I'm your boyfriend, remember? I'm supposed to be jealous of your ex." Yeah, that Jensen could believe.

And he did. Jensen's face lighten when he heard that. "Yeah... that's right." He laughed. "That's actually fuckin' genius, Jay! Now Chris'll think he has a rival and will try harder!"

Jensen hugged him and Jared let himself enjoy it. "I told ya you're the best!" 

Jared wasn't so sure. He was just selfish and wanted to keep Jensen for himself.

It terrified Jared.

 

* * *

 

Before Jared knew it, it was a whole month of him and Jensen pretending they were a couple. 

Everyone in the school knew now about them. About the soccer team captain dating his best friend. Jared was glad no one was bullying them or something, pretty much everybody looked cool with it - but maybe it was just because no one would dare to trifle Jensen Ackles.

And it was a whole month of torture for Jared.

Jensen and he were hugging, touching and kissing a few times through the month and each touch of their hands or Jensen's lips at his cheek made Jared blush and feel butterflies in his stomach. Jared was denying it at first, but then he couldn't anymore; when Jensen kissed him for real for the first time and Jared got half-hard.

So Jared finally admitted: he was in love with Jensen. And that was the worst thing that could happen to him.

Jensen, except turning Jared's knees into jello and making him lose his mind, was also obviously flirting with Chris, who was flirting back with the same passion. It hurt Jared to see it, but he kept reminding himself that was the only reason why he and Jensen were in this - Jensen winning Chris back. 

But still, no one told him it will hurt this much.

When Jared couldn't endure it anymore, he decided to talk with someone - everyone says that talking helps, right?

"Gen, do you have a minute?" Jared asked nervously his friend. They were currently in the parking lot, where Jared was hoping he would find her. It was the place where she went when she wanted to smoke - the parking lot behind the building.

She looked up at him - she was  _so_ small - and smirked. "Of course, Jay. What's bothering your cute head?"

"I... uh..." Jared struggled to say something, but he didn't know how so that it wouldn't sound stupid. "You know what, it's nothing actually, I'm just gonna go back -"

"Don't even think of that," Genevieve grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. "Something's wrong. Otherwise, you wouldn't come here. Now, say it."

Now Jared regretted he rather didn't choose Danneel. Gen could be so stubborn.

"I... I think I like Jensen," Jared managed to say, not looking at her.

"And that's all?" Gen laughed. "Jared, honey, we know that for like a month."

"No, I mean... I more than like him. More like... more like love him," Jared nearly whispered, afraid of those words once they were out. 

"Aww, Jay, you're so cute," Gen smiled and cupped his cheek. "Why are you telling  _me_ this? Jensen will probably die out of happiness." 

"That's the problem," Jared sighed. "I don't think so."

Genevieve looked at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting.  _Tell me or not_ , she was saying silently,  _you're choice_. Now Jared knew why he chose Gen; she never pushed anything.

Jared wanted to tell her they were faking it, that it was just a trick how to get Chris jealous and get him back into Jensen's bed. But he just couldn't. The words were too difficult to say. So he chose to lie again.

"It's just... he is flirting with Chris lately. A lot. Okay, maybe it's not flirting and I'm overreacting, but I'm kinda... worried." Now that was true. He just didn't mention the part where they were faking it.

Gen smiled a little sadly. "Oh, it's surely nothing," she assured him. 

Jared looked at her skeptically. "You think?"

"Look," Gen blow smoke and wavered her hand with the cigarette, "Chris is an asshole. Jensen would be the stupidest guy in the world if he'd dump you for him. And that's never gonna happen. I saw the looks he is giving you," she smiled. "He is just as in love as you are."

Jared could only hope she was right.

 

* * *

 

Another few weeks passed by and suddenly, there were posters inviting to the Autumn Ball all over the school. The posters were ugly, with a girl in a horrible pink dress dancing with a guy who looked like a zombie. Everywhere were balloons and leaves and it looked just terrible, but everyone was talking about it. 

 "Look at it!" Genevieve pointed at one poster that was hanging beside her locker. "It's this Friday!"

"Oh no, please," Jared groaned. "If I see one of those again, I'm gonna vomit right now and here."

"Don't be such a spoilsport!" Danneel frowned at him and smacked him. "It's gonna be fun!" He looked around. She looked like she was wondering. "With whom I'm gonna go?" she mumbledThenhe she spotted this Zack guy - he was her current crush - and yelled at him: "Zack! Wait!"

Jared watched her running after him and chuckled. Chad rolled his eyes. "Girls," he sighed. "Girls with their balls and dresses..."

Gen prodded Chad in the ribs with a frown. "Jackass."

"I love you too," Chad grinned. Jared just rolled his eyes. It was pretty obvious something was going on between these two. Sure, it was none of his business, but someone should open their eyes already.

"Jay?" Jared heard and realized he wasn't listening for a while.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I said," Chad rolled his eyes, "that you're coming with Jensen, right?"

Jared flinched upon hearing Jensen's name. Jensen was spending more and more time with Chris and it hurt Jared, so he did his best to not think about it.

"Where?" Jared asked stupidly.

"Uh, to the ball?" Chad suggested carefully. 

"Yeah. That's right. To the ball." Jared cleared his throat. "Well, we didn't discuss it yet."

 

"Discuss it?" Chad raised an eyebrow. "What's there to discuss except your suits? You're together for like two, three months?"

"Just leave it alone, Chad," Jared mumbled. He really didn't want to talk about that. Jared was afraid that if he brings it up with Jensen, he would tell him he's going with Chris. Jared could clearly imagine his face all lighten up.  _It worked, Jay!_ he would say.  _We don't need to pretend anymore_ _!_

Yeah, that's right. Because they were pretending. That's all it was. Just a charade.

"What?" Chad asked, not hearing Jared well. Jared felt his anger bubbling in him.

"I said leave it alone!" Jared cried out and pushed Chad away, practically running the whole way out of the school and then to the parking lot. Once Jared was alone, he took a few deeps breaths, trying to calm down. And then out of nowhere came a sob.

Jared wiped the tears from his face. He was not going to cry like some little kid. 

"Jay?" he suddenly heard and went still. He rubbed his face once again and then slowly turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked Jensen. 

"I just heard you yelling at Chad and -" Jensen started, worry written all over his face, but Jared wouldn't let him finish.

"And it's none of your fucking business whom I'm yelling at!" Jared scowled. "Just go and make out with Chris or something and leave me the fuck alone."

How did Jensen dare to stand there, looking like he cared when meanwhile he was flirting and getting back together with his ex? How he dared to reached out a hand and stroke Jared's cheek when he didn't mean it?

"Jay, if there's anything... You know you can tell me-"

"Oh, spare me that bullshit!" Jared jerked away, hurt and anger mixing in him. "Like you give a shit. Just go to Chris. Go!" Jared shouted to Jensen's face. He was sure his eyes were watery but he didn't give a shit. He wasn't thinking clearly - all he knew he wanted Jensen for real, and he couldn't have him.

And it fucking hurt.

Jensen looked puzzled. "If I did anything -" he tried once again to say something, but Jared didn't want to listen. He turned around and ran like he was on fire, ran so there was no more oxygen in his lungs, ran to not think about Jensen or That Asshole, ran to not think at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday, the day of the ball. Everyone was preparing, dressing up in fancy suits and shiny dresses, getting their makeup done or struggling to tie a tie. And then there was Jared, lying on his bed in sweatpants, eating ice cream and watching sappy romantic comedies. Currently,  _Nothing Hill_ was on, and it was just the part where Julia Roberts meets Hugh Grant when someone knocked at his door.

"I don't want any tea, Mom!" Jared called out, not even bothering to sit up. 

The doors opened anyway. "Well," Jared heard, "we're not bringing a tea, but this is even better." 

Jared's head shot up and he saw Genevieve in short - maybe a little too short - black dress and Chad in a fancy tuxedo. "What are you doing, Jared?" Genevieve sounded like his mother. "The ball is starting within an hour and you're not dressed!" 

Only then Jared noticed Chad was carrying a bag, and Jared was 99.9% sure a suit was in it. 

"Oh no," Jared shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't have a date. Jensen and I kinda... had a fight."

"Now that's interesting," Gen smiled mischievously. "How come he never mentioned it? But we can deal with this misunderstanding later. Now, you need to get dressed,  _now_ ,Jared!" 

Who could say he was forced to go to a ball under the threat of getting your balls cut off? Jared.

"I hate you," Jared said when they got out of Chad's car. "I hate both of you. Truly, deeply hate you."

"Oh that's bullshit," Gen smiled sweetly. "You love us."

"Truly, deeply love us," Chad added with a smirk. 

Jared sighed but he found it was pointless to try to get away. These two would stop him before he would even make it to the car. So he apparently was gonna have to face Jensen after all he said to him. Jared couldn't imagine more wonderful evening.

"So... where are your dates?" Jared asked as he eyed Genevieve and Chad and could tell they both blushed.

"You know, to spare us all the annoying bullshit of finding a date, we decided to go together," Gen said after a while, in a funny high tone.

Jared grinned. "I'll let you think that." He took out his ticket - the one Gen and Chad got for him - and laughed when Chad shouted at him, "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Once they were in, Jared had to admit the gym looked kinda great. It looked like almost the whole school was already there, shaking at the dance floor. Some pop song was playing - not quite Jared's thing, but the music was the thing he cared about least. 

"You should get me a drink," Gen pointed at some people drinking punch, looking at Chad with expectations.

"Get you a drink, my ass," Chad grumbled. Gen gave him another look and by Chad's expression, it certainly wasn't a sweet smile. "All right, all right, I'm coming," Chad rolled his eyes and disappeared into the crowd. Jared had to laugh. 

"So... Don't you have someone you want to find?" Gen asked Jared. 

"Not really," Jared answered, looking anywhere but at her. "He is probably somewhere with Chris..."

"Jay," Gen sighed, "he told us."

Jared froze for a moment. "Told you what?" He tried to sound casual.

"About you helping him and pretending to be his boyfriend to get Chris jealous," Gen explained like Jared didn't know what she was talking about. He just didn't understand why the hell Jensen told them.

"So now you know," Jared shrugged, trying not to show it reopened his bound again. "We were never together for real. He just used me to get Chris back, which happened so... he doesn't need me anymore." 

"That's complete bullshit," Genevieve stated. "Besides the fact you're his best friend and he would never ditch you, he told us one more thing."

"Which is?" Jared asked when he didn't continue.

"That he wanted to get Chris back, but during your little... play, he fell in love with you," Gen said it like it was nothing, no big deal, really, just that Jensen might return his feelings, so what? 

"Now that's a bullshit." Jared didn't want to get his hopes up. It would hurt way too much. 

"Believe me or not, that's what he told me. He cares about you, Jared. And Dani and me, we weren't joking about you two months before, about you being into each other way before you got together. Which you actually hadn't... Anyway, my point is, you two morons were too blind to see that and obviously you needed this... experience to open your eyes." She gave him a poke. "Now go find your not-boyfriend or who is he and just tell him what you feel." 

Jared hated to admit that, but there was a small bubble of hope right beside his heart and it was growing. Why would Gen lie about that? 

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna find him," he tried his best to smile and started to make his way through the crowd. 

When Chad appeared with their drinks, Genevieve took the glass form him and took a gulp. 

"Took you long enough," she smirked. 

"A lots of people here if you hadn't notice," Chad frowned. "What did a miss?" 

"Oh, just Jay is going to declare his love for Jensen," Gen wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Took him long enough, too," Chad grinned. "You wanna dance?"

"I thought you never ask," Gen laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the dancing floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Jared was looking for Jensen everywhere, but he just couldn't find it. Maybe he went home. Maybe he waited for Jared but when he didn't show up, he left the ball. Maybe he was lying drunk somewhere on the floor. 

After what felt like hours, Jared needed a break from all the noise and people constantly bumping into him. He needed some fresh air and when he'll get his head clean, he'll find Jensen, or call him or something.

"Fuck," Jared breathed out once he was outside. It was so beautiful to not hear music for a while, just silence of the cold night and... moaning?

Jared peeked around the corner, to see two guys standing there - more like one was pinning the other to the wall - kissing. But when his eyes adjusted to the dark, he covered his mouth with his hand; it was Jensen and Chris. 

Jensen and Chris. Kissing. 

He had to do some sound because they stopped, Chris pulled away and they both looked directly at him. Jensen went pale and Jared saw horror in his expression.

"Well, hello Jared," Chris smirked. "It's nice to see you, though we're kinda in the middle of something."

Jared took a few shaky steps back, shaking his head. All that bullshit, all that lies Jensen told Gen... Why? He loved seeing Jared broken or what? He should have never believed it. He knew he was gonna be let down, he fucking knew it.

"Jay, wait, I-it-" Jensen struggled to say, not finding the right words, not finding words at all. And Jared didn't wanna hear them.

So he ran. Again. He ran through the darkness and wasn't sure how to come he didn't stumble over or fall down. He stopped at the other side of the parking lot, as far as he could get away from the two of them.

He sat down on the ground, not caring about his suit. He hugged himself for some sort of comfort and had been able to keep it buried in himself for another few minutes before he cracked out. He sobbed as tears were pouring of his eyes. 

He didn't know how long he sat there. He was just sobbing, hiccuping now, trying to collect every piece of his broken heart.

"Jay?" 

Jared quickly wiped his tears away but the newcomer must have heard him crying. 

"L-leave me alone," Jared whispered. 

"Jay, just let me explain," Jensen pleaded as he got to the ground beside Jared. "It wasn't -"

"J-just tell me one thing, "Jared interrupted him, his voice hoarse from crying his eyes out. "Why tell Gen and Chad all these bullshit about falling in love with me just to make out with Chris half an hour later? Do you enjoy me suffering?" 

"No!" Jensen shouted. "Jared-I-it wasn't bullshit, okay? I meant it! Yeah, at the start I wanted to get Chris back, but then I just... it's just... the way you smile. That it shows up your dimples. And your thing about pinkie swears. And a million other things, but my point is, Jared, I fell in love with you. And Gen told me you feel the same way. I kinda figured too when you were so pissed and telling me to go after Chris."

"Jen, please. Don't lie to me -"

"I'm not! I was looking for you and Chris stopped me and I thought it was a good chance to tell him we were over for good. And then he dragged me out and kissed me and I was just so confused about what was happening and then... you showed up." Jensen sighed. "You have to understand, I didn't want to kiss him, I don't want him at all. I want  _you_ , Jay. And I... I love you."

Jared was quiet for a moment, still afraid of another letdown. "You promise you're not lyin'?

"I swear I mean it, Jay," Jensen whispered.

"Do you pinkie swear?" Jared stretched out his right hand. Jensen laughed and did the same. They hooked their pinkies together and shook.

Then Jensen stood up and dragged Jared with him. "C'mon, it's freezing out here."

"I can warm you up."

"Jackass."

"Who are you calling a jackass, douchebag?"

"Do you treat your boyfriend like this?"

Jared stopped. "So we're  _actually_  boyfriends now?"

"Of course we are," Jensen smiled and leaned in to kiss Jared.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? :3
> 
> P.S. Sorry guys, I don't know much about American high school balls, just what I saw on TV, so... :D If anything was wrong or weird, I'm sorry.


End file.
